


Thaw

by netweight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html">3 Sentence Ficathon</a> prompt, "first sunshine of spring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

The first winter of peace is bitter in a way the coldness of space, in its climatized insulation of controlled temperatures and recycled air, never was, could never be. The Grounders laugh, uncharitable, when frostbite takes the first fingers and Lexa merely says, "We have supplies to last the season," big picture always on her mind.

"Tell your people to not be stupid and stay warm," she says too and so they huddle in the common room, share blankets and body heat around the fire pit, but her teeth only stop chattering with her lying angled between Raven and Bellamy and _I forgive you, I forgive, I forgive you,_ hushed against her lips as she cries herself to sleep.

In the morning, she steps outside onto the snow to see the sunrise, the world alight in white, the clear pale sky above, and she breathes, washed clean.


End file.
